How It Was Meant To Be
by Kitty519
Summary: A Kickin' It fan fiction of Jack and Kim, and of course the gang of how everything was meant to be.    Just a note.. my apostrophes and quotations might not be in the right place.  Thanks for Reading!


Jacks POV

I was on a double date with Kim. We were at Falafel Phil's. The only reason I agreed was because Kim begged me with her deep brown eyes. Back on topic, she begged me because her friend Kelsey liked Jerry.

"Why'd the chicken cross the road?" Jerry asked. "I don't know..." stammered Kelsey.

"To get to me, the good looking one!" Jerry answered! Kelsey laughed and blushed while Kim and I had no clue what was happening.

"Jerry I'm going to use the little girl's room. I'll be right back!" She said.

"So…" We all said. Jerry was texting somebody under the table. Right then he looked up and my phone ringed. I looked at the text and it said "Yo man can you leave? I'm doing good"

I looked at Kim and we both had the same expression and went over to Circus Burger to grab a bite together.

Kim's POV

During my double date with Jack I was really nervous! I had gotten a text while Kelsey was excused. It read "Hey Kim is it okay if you leave? I think me and Jerry are hitting it off! Thanks! Mwah! See you tomorrow cheer practice!"

Jack and I both looked at each other and left to go to Circus Burger.

"So Jerry and Kelsey? I didn't think they would be together." Jack said.

"Yeah I was really surprised when Jerry came for advice" I replied, I blushed. I couldn't help it because Jack looked really nice tonight. As our burgers came and we ate I could tell I had a ferocious blush on.

Jacks POV

"Kim is it just me or is your face really red?" I smirked. "Jack give it a rest, it's just uh really hot in here" she stuttered. "Sure" I muttered.

I was really nervous so I just blurted out things.

"So Kim do you want to go to my house to chill? Or if you want I guess you could leave." I said leaving a hint of disappointment at the end of my sentence.

"Sure why not." She bit her lip and got up from her chair and started to walk out of Circus Burger with me.

When we got to my house my Mom wasn't home. She was on a business trip in San Francisco. Kim made her way to my room and plopped down. I liked her outfit. She was wearing a black and pink halter top with baby blue shorts, to top it off she also wore pink and black skater shoes.

We decided to play a game called 20 questions. I went first.

"So Kim… How many guys have asked you to the winter dance?" I said. She started to count in her head. I thought wow a lot of guys.

"Uh almost 20" She saw me tense up but then replied. "My turn!" she said trying to say without giggling.

"Which top 5 girls do you like the most in our grade at school? Oh and it doesn't have to be in order." She said without biting her lip.

Kim's POV

I liked getting attention from Jack. No matter how cliché it was to say I do. Especially when he stutters and admits it. I guess here I am telling you how much I love him. I instantly fell in love with him the first day and I still am in love with him.

"Kim…" He said warning me about my question.

"Jack…" I mimicked. "GO!"

"Uh okay. Donna Tobin, Heather Clarke, Julie Williams, Claire Brown, and …" He looked at me and started to stumble. "And you" he mumbled under his breath.

"What? Did you say Jack?" I blushed. "I said … I liked you" He mumbled again.

"Jack…Keep asking questions and you can find out about my love life too" I said in a singsong voice.

"Since you put me through that…Tell me one guy that you like right now" He said.

"I like you Jack." I said, "I never imagined I would say that but I just did. Well I didn't know you felt the same way about me until today. I'm really glad you agreed -"

I was then cut off by a pair of lips. Our lips crashed together. His hands on my waist and my hands on his neck.

Jacks POV

Kim kept babbling on and on after she admitted she liked me. It was kind of cute. To stop her I kissed her. It was really deep. Her hands around my neck and my hands on her waist.

I pinned her against the wall and after almost 5 minutes we pulled apart … she bit her lip and smiled.

"You do not know how long I have wanted to do that" I said.

"Jack, what does this mean then?" She asked. "Kim do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She screamed and giggled. I had a feeling it would be the relationship of my life.

A/N: Hey I'm back with another fan fiction! Except this is probably going to be a continued story that goes on and on about their relationship and problems. Thanks for reading!


End file.
